We Win
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: When Kate's boyfriend cheats on her what does Abby do to help her? THIS STORY DOES HAVE ZIVA, JENNY, AND KATE! No pairings, yet.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Hello?" I said into the phone. Getting another spoon of ice cream from the jar.

"A-Abby." Kate cried. "Why does life suck?"

"It doesn't always." I replied.

"Mine sucks. Can you come over?" Kate asked, shakily.

"Of course! I'll be there soon." I said, getting my keys. Running down the steps, and getting into my car. Then driving at breakneck speed.

"Kate. Kate" I knocked, no answer. Luckily I have a key. Once I opened the door I yelled out. "Kate. Kate!" I heard sobbing, and fallowed it. Then I found her on the floor in her room, curled up into a little ball. I sat down next to her. "Katie what's wrong?" I asked.

"He...he...he...I caught Brent cheating on me at the bar!" Kate wailed. "I went to redo my make up and when I came out..." Kate sobbed. "This blonde slut was on his lap, they were making out!"

"It's okay" I soothed, rubbing her back.

"I asked him about it! He broke up with me! Told me go! Right before I left... I... I... I told him that I was pregnant!" Kate wailed. Oh this bastards gonna pay.

"Your pregnant. Congrats." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Brent...Brent...!" Kate sobbed.

"Oh. That bastards gonna pay. You can count on that. Now lets clean you up. Gotta make him think you don't miss him. Okay? This is full blown pay back, and you'll have fun. Revenge. That's helping you." I said.

"I guess your right." Kate sniffed.

"Come on, we'll go back to my apartment. Get you a nice outfit, hit the town with Ziva and Jenny. How does that sound." I asked, trying to pump her up.

"Yeah!" Kate yelled with new strength.

"Come on!" I yelled back.

*In the car*

"Hey! Ziva! Meet me at my house in 10. High heels little black dress, your weapons, the fixings." I said. "I got to go! Bye!" I chirped. Then dialed Jenny's number she picked up on the second ring. "Hey Jenny! I need you to meet me at my apartment in 10. Black dress, make up, brass knuckles, and stuff like that. We're gonna have some fun on the town, and raise hell. You in?"

"Well I suppose you have a reason I'm in. I got to go to get ready. Bye!" Jenny replied.

*Once everyone has arrived*

"Why are we here?" Jenny asked.

"Kate do you want to?" I asked.

"Can you give them the basics?" Kate asked.

"Brent broke up with, cheated on, and knocked up Kate. He's gonna live in hell. As you all know the men are at a conference, so it's our job to make his life hell. Understood?" I asked like a drill sergeant. "I know your happy for Kate. We will get desserts after we have, annoyed him, and made his life hell. This is going to be done mainly in one night."

"Ok, lets get ready, we have 5 hours!" Jenny barked. "Sorry reflex."

"Little black dresses?" I asked. Jenny and Ziva puled theirs out of their bags. "Good. Know time for makeup!" I said. "Kate with me!"

*The club*

Wow. This place is um small, dull, yeah that does it.

"Wow." I heard Brent say. Then he started walking towards us. "Well hello there, I'm Brent. Would you like to dance?"

"No. But I wouldn't say no to a round or two." I flirted.

"Then come . What's your name?" He asked.

"Emma." I giggled, he had no clue, the half face mask is working.

"Okay then Emma, God I love that name. Emma what would you like to drink?" Brent asked.

"2 shots of bourbon" I replied.

"You like them strong, well 2 shots it is." He said. When our drinks came, he looked away to stare at Ziva's ass, I slipped something in his drink.

"Brent, come on. Let's go back to my house for coffee." I smiled, flirt, I can be one when I want.

"Of course,come on." He said, I lead the way to the car, by that time he was, well drunk. Easy target.

*The garage*

"Girls!" I shouted out, empty, and just Brent. They come out, guns pointed at him.

"Well hello there, ladies." He smiled. Then Kate holstered her gun and walked forward.

"I'm over you Brent. I hope you rot in hell." She said.

"Katie! I'm sorry. Please take me back." He begged. Kate chewed her lip, thinking.

"No Brent. Your a low down, cheating, bastard." Kate sneered, looking like she'd cry, then slapped him. Right across the face.

"Emma, I was lying, I don't want her. I want you." Brent said.

"No! You cheater!" I said, punching him like Ziva told me to. "Now. Welcome to your hell. We can get you in jail, beaten to a pulp, kill you, and look innocent." I said. Then Ziva came in and kicked him, right across the face.

"Bastard." Jenny spat, him punched him with the brass knuckles. Him passed out.

"Okay girls time for the real fun." Kate said. We walked over and got our baseball bats, sledgehammers , anything we could and some latex gloves. Then just went at it, the poor car, it was a nice one to. It's a shame. Then we had some real fun, everyone took his keys, and keyed the car. Scratches all over the place. The doors are messed up. His leather seats have _"F*cker" _and "_Bastard" _on it and the front has been knocked in and has _"Fight like a girl" _ and "_Princess Gone bad."_

Then we were nice and put him back in the car, easy. We win.


End file.
